


11:09 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A creature abandoned Reverend Amos Howell with Supergirl.





	11:09 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

A creature abandoned Reverend Amos Howell with Supergirl before it approached a restaurant in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
